Monster Inside
by NilyaTheJedi
Summary: When Beast Boy was 6, his parents were brutally murdered in front of him. That's when the killings started. 10 years later, he becomes part of the superhero team, the Teen Titans. However, someone has been watching him since that dreadful day and he liked what he saw. He will do anything to get that evil monster out of Beast Boy again; even if he has to redo the damage.
1. The Beginning

**Author's Note: Err... Just read my profile. It will explain everything. Just know that this is a new story I'm writing and that the first few chapters might suck. Just bear with me.**

* * *

 _A bloody scream exploded into the night. Noises of flesh being ripped apart, bones snapping every second was music to my ears. The sounds sent shivers all through my body, from the tip of my nose all the way down to my tail._

 _"W-What are you?" I heard a weak voice to my right. I chuckled deeply and licked the bone clean before meeting my last victim's eyes._

 _"Your worst nightmare" I growled and started to walk on all fours slowly towards him._

 _"W-Why are you doing this?!" he yelled out as I stood on my hind legs and pinned his body to the alley way._

 _"You were one of the people... that murdered my family... Now, I'm going to make you suffer the same way they did" I growled._

 _He whimpered and started to speak before I dug my claws into his chest, making him scream in agony._

 _"I-I'm sorry!" he croaked. I laughed darkly, squeezing harder._

 _"And I forgive you... because without you... I won't be like this"_

 _"P-Please.. I-I'll give you anything you want.. J-Just let me live" he pleaded, blood running down his chin._

 _I grinned evilly._

 _"Oh.. but you already are" I told him softly before sinking my jaws into the crook of his neck, making another scream filled the darkness._

* * *

My eyes snapped open and I jolted out of the bed as if it was suffocating me. Hands trembled as I tried to keep my cool, sliding them all over my body to reassure myself that it was just a dream. Just a scary dream.

"Only it wasn't..." I muttered, having another shiver go up my spine. After what felt like a eternity, my breathing began to slow. Sweat dripped from my face and I swallowed hard.

"Damn... I need to stop waking up like this" I sighed as I ran my palm against my forehead. "What time is it?" I asked myself. I shifted my body to turn towards the alarm clock that never rings.

 **6:24**

I groaned in disgust and let my body fall onto the bed again. "Too damn early" I muttered as I tried to go back to sleep. I tossed and turned for minutes, but it was no use. That nightmare, that memory, was just stuck in my head again.

"Maybe some water might help then."

I sat up once more and look into my laundry pile to see if I could find a shirt that doesn't smell too bad.

 _Not like anyone would be awake at this time. Well, Robin was a few days ago. Not to mention Raven with her meditation. Maybe I should ask her about helping me with these dreams. Then again, I would be telling her about my past and that's what I'm trying to avoid, I thought._

I sighed heavily and slipped on the shirt before opening my door to the hallway. The lights were all off and it was dead quiet.

 _Perfect, I thought._

I walked down the hall enjoying my time alone before the others wake up and I have to put on a mask once more. The door slid open as I stepped into the kitchen. The ice cold water felt really good as it went down my throat. I let out a noise of satisfaction and smiled at myself.

"Sunrise.." I set the cup down and quietly climbed up from the side of the tower outside, feeling the cool fresh air hit me. When I got to the top, the sight in front of me took my breath away. The first ray of sunshine peeked out from the crystal waters of the ocean, outlining the beautiful Jump City . The birds finally began to sing their early song and the morning breeze began to blow. Quickly, I sat down near the edge to let my feet dangle in the wind.

It was a perfect moment. One that is should be cherish with loved ones.

 _I miss you.. Mom and Dad. I wish I could of saved your lives. I wish you could see how much I've changed and meet my friends. I just wish, that I could see you, at least one last time._

A single tear fell from my cheek but I didn't care. In a few days, it would be ten years since they died. Since I last saw them. Since... I became a monster. I shook my head hard, trying to avoid remembering the dream I had earlier and focused on the sight in front of me.

"I'm not a monster anymore. I will never let that happen again" I told myself over and over again. Finally, the sun came out fully to light up the dark sky. I smiled sadly and stood up once again. "Love you guys... Hope you're doing good... You know.. In heaven..." I looked up.

The wind blew calm against my face and I sighed.

"Until next time... Mom.. and Dad" I swallowed hard and walked slowly towards the door. It creaked open and I started my way back down. When the door opened again, the sight of a dark hallway greeted me.

 _No one is awake yet?_

Shutting the door, I walked back towards the kitchen, where the sound of something dropped interested my ears.

"Most likely Robin..." I muttered under my breath. Going into the kitchen, I smiled kindly at the flushed Robin. "You okay there, Robin? What happened?" I asked him.

"Huh? Oh hey Beast Boy. I was just going to start the coffee machine, but then I accidentally dropped the mug.. Good thing it didn't break though" he smiled tiredly. I grinned. "Oh yeah most definitely. That's Starfire's favorite mug" I told him.

His mask went wide.

"Oh damn.. you're right. Better put this away" he rushed.

I chuckled lightly.

"Anyways, what's up Beast Boy?"

"What do you mean?"

"Normally you don't wake up this early"

"Oh uh.. I just thought it would be nice to cook breakfast for everyone" I rubbed the back of my neck.

He raised an eyebrow.

"You know that no one really eats tofu besides you right?"

I laughed. "Yes dude I know this. Don't worry I got it under control" I reassured him. He sighed and shook his head. "I'm going to take a shower. Can you keep an eye on the coffee?" he asked, me finally noticing that he was shirtless.

"Yeah I got it" I simply said. He gave me a kind smile before disappearing into the door. The coffee machine roared to life as I flipped the switch and turned on the stove.

"Okay... Herbal tea for Raven, mustard for Starfire and "real" bacon for Cyborg..." I slowly opened the freezer to take out the frozen package. My stomach churned, nose scrunched up.

 _God, I could smell it already._

Quickly, I set the disgusting package in the sink and backed away a few steps trying to catch my breath. I shook the nausea way and continued on cooking breakfast, too lost in my thoughts as I did.

 _I wonder if Cyborg will be surprised that I'm actually going to let him cook the bacon. Sure, he will give me crap for it, but as long as he doesn't wave it in front of my face, I'll be good. Pretty sure he wouldn't do that though. He's my best friend, after all. Anyways, should I take out Starfire's favorite mug or should I wait until she gets it? I know we've become better friends and all, but I really don't think she'll like it if I touched it. Better leave that alone then. Oh I hope she doesn't find out that Robin almost broke it. She would surely kill him._

I laughed quietly to myself as I set the teapot on the stove for Raven.

 _Raven... After all these years, I finally understood that I was actually annoying her from time to time. I stopped for the sake of her though and in return she became nicer to me, Robin as well. Also, ever since I let the "calm" Beast out, I became very careful around her. The last thing I want to do is hurt her or the others again. Or anyone to find out about the monster, the one that-_

"Beast Boy?" a voice brought me back to reality. I jumped a bit before turning my head to face a fully clothed Robin.

"You okay? You seemed dazed" he asked me. I nodded and gave him a smile. "Yeah I'm fine. Was just thinking about the good times we had before" I somewhat lied. He smiled back and nodded. "A lot of things have changed" he agreed.

"Except the feelings you have for Starfire" I grinned.

His eyes widen behind his mask of his and cleared his throat.

"W-What?"

I laughed and shook my head. "Nothing.. Your coffee is ready" I told him and poured him a cup. He only nodded and took the hot cup.

"Are you going to take the TV?"

"No.. You can use it" I smiled and went back to cooking. I felt him nod and headed towards the couch. Not long after, the waffles were done and my tofu bacon was crispy. My mouth watered, making me realize how hungry I actually was. Fixing myself a plate, I sat down on the table and ate the food that I just made.

The door opened to find Starfire walking in with her normal outfit.

"What glorious morning today is! Isn't it Beast Boy?" she smiled brightly at me. I smiled and nodded. "Mustard is in the fridge and your mug is on the top shelf" I went back to plate. She happily clapped her hands and fetched the things for her morning routine. Finished with my own breakfast, I set the plate in the sink and grabbed my soy milk carton.

"Would you like a cup for that, Beast Boy?" Starfire asked me. I shook my head and move out of the way so she could get her stuff. "Nah, I'm good Starfire. Thanks though" I told her and started to chug it. She gave me a smile and went to go sit by Robin.

I threw the empty carton away and grinned.

The door opened again to show Raven and Cyborg walking inside. They both stopped in their tracks.

"Beast Boy? You're awake?"

"And you made waffles?! BB! You're the best dude!" Cyborg came towards me and gave me a noogie on my head. I laughed and shrugged my shoulders. "I thought it would be nice to make breakfast" I told them.

Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Aw dude! Is this that nasty tofu shit?" Cy asked me, looking at the bacon. I frowned.

"It's not nasty tofu shit. It's fucking awesome shit!" I crossed my arms. Cyborg make a disgust face and shook his head. "Where's the real meat?" he opened the freezer.

"It's in the sink. Almost completely thawed out by now. Oh! And Raven-" I was cut off by the high pitch noise coming from the kettle. Raven quickly turned it off and set it somewhere.

"-the water for your tea is finished" I continued with a smile. She looked at me until she nodded slowly.

"Thanks" was all she replied and went to go make her tea. Cyborg raised an eyebrow. "You took out the bacon?" he asked me. I nodded. "Even though I really hate that you eat meat, I can't do anything about it. So might as well accept it right?" I smiled.

He smiled back.

"Thanks BB"

"No problem Cy" I started to head out the door.

"Oh! That means you can't talk crap about my tofu though" I laughed and disappeared into the hall, hearing Cyborg grunt.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hmm.. I think this was an okay chapter. What do you guys think? I don't know when I'll update, but I promise I'll try to do it as soon as possible. So keep an eye out for updates. I know you guys probably think that this isn't Beast boy's personality but it fits the plot I have in stored. So please, feel free to leave a review or a fav if you liked or even didn't. I accept anything. Until next time.**


	2. Mother's Pendant

**Author's Note: Okay. You guys can kill me. Making you guys wait OVER a YEAR for the next chapter?! So not cool me... Anyways, I'm going to shut up and let you guys read what you guys been waiting. My rant will be after this.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS! NOR STAR WARS! If I did, Teen Titans Go! wouldn't exist and I would live my life as a Sith Lord.**

* * *

As I walked closer to the door of my room, I heard footsteps behind me. Turning around before my name was called, I spotted a certain violet-colored hair.

Smiling, I halted for her to catch up with me.

"Where are you going?" she asked me. Turning my body towards the hall, I pointed to my door. "I should really change into my uniform. You know just in case" I smiled some more. She gave me a small smile and nodded.

"I just wanted to say thank you… for making breakfast" she said softly.

"My pleasure" I responded and started to walk away before she grabbed my arm. Turning back around to face her, she met my eyes.

"Are you feeling okay? Lately you've been acting… different"

"Different as in a bad way?"

"No… just different"

I sighed and broke the gaze. "In a few days, it will be the anniversary" I simply said. She placed her hand on my arm and squeezed a bit. "I'm sorry Beast Boy… I'm sure you did everything you could to save them" she told me.

Nodding, I broke from her grasp. "Thanks Rae…" I whispered and met her eyes again, a smile on my face.

"I hope you enjoy your tea. I'll be back to join you guys" I started walking towards my bedroom door once more. This time, the footsteps didn't follow me.

Stepping into my dark room once again, I sighed heavily. Looking around in the piles of clothes to find a clean uniform, I shivered from the coldness.

I froze.

Noticing the cold breeze coming from my open window, I shut them, only realizing that I've never opened them in the first place. I started scouting my room, getting a sense whether or not I was alone. After a few minutes, my nerves calmed down.

I **was** alone.

Nodding in satisfaction, I began my search once more. Finally finding a clean enough pair of my uniform, I put it on with haste. With one last look in the mirror, I began to walk out when something caught my eye. Slowly walking to the dresser near the door, a small object along with a note was on top. Reaching for it, I notice it was a necklace.

A black stone pendant.

Realizing where I saw it before, I dropped it and backed away with fear. Trembling, my breathing began to speed up. My heart rate increased and my eyes were filled with tears.

"Mom…" I whispered. That stone pendant was my mother's. She had it on when she died. Focused on my feet, I began to control my breathing. When I felt myself calm down once more, I walk back towards the dresser and set the pendant aside. Looking at the neatly folded paper, I smelled an unfamiliar scent.

Slowly opening it, it read:

 _Dear Garfield,_

 _I hope that you would forgive me for taking so long to return this to you. I know this pendant was your mother and since the day of your parent's death draws near, I figured this will help. Your mother was smart, choosing a Hematite stone. A stone to help find balance and calmness. I wish you the best of luck, Garfield._

 _Until we meet again._

Setting the note back down, I grabbed my mother's pendant and held it eye-level. Suddenly, I felt angry.

Boiling with rage.

"Is this is some kind of joke? Who the hell put this here?!" I yelled in the empty room.

Without warning, the alarm started to ring. Leaving the room with a growl, I pulled the pendant over my head and tucked it in my uniform.

Everyone was already on the computer by the time I got there. "What's the problem?" I asked everyone. "Cinderblock again. Apparently he wanted to do some shopping" Cyborg crossed his arms over his chest. I chuckled at his words.

"Let's go!" Robin stood up from the computer and started running for the garage. Within a heartbeat, Cyborg and Robin took the T-Car while the girls and I started flying.

By the time we got to the mall, Cinderblock was angrier than ever. He grabbed anything that was in his path and threw it anywhere he wanted. People screamed and ran for their lives while others were begging for our help.

Quickly getting out of the car, Robin and Cyborg met us towards the entrance. "Cyborg and Starfire. See if you can beat up that boulder into a pebble. Raven and Beast Boy. Get as many people as you can out. I'll be-"

"Well! Well! Well! If it isn't the Teen Titans!" a voice boomed inside the mall. We all cringed at the sound.

"And I'll take care of Control Freak" Robin muttered.

"But why is he here?"

"Maybe wanting to get that advantage of free games and stuff" both me and Cyborg snickered. Raven sighed.

"Titans, GO!" Robin yelled as we bursted through the doors. As we all headed towards our spots, we realized that it's going to be tougher than we thought. We were faced with an army of controlled TVs and stacks of compressed metal together.

One by one we fought the metalheads and finally reach our destinations. Quickly lifting the car that was over a couple, Raven pulled them out as it slammed back down.

"Come on! Hurry so we can help the others!" she yelled at me. I simply nodded and started helping people on their feet and run towards the exits. Suddenly, we heard a scream and looked up to find out that it was Starfire's.

Cyborg was pinned down by Cinderblock and seemed that he was shaking like crazy.

"Cy!" I screamed out and ran towards him. Cinderblock saw me and made a terrible noise before throwing my best friend's body at me. Turning into a huge panda, I caught him with ease and slid across the floor only to hit the wall with my back. Slowly I turned him around and tried to shake him.

"Cy! What happened?" I asked him. No response. Softly setting him down, I returned to the fight against Cinderblock. Starfire threw her inhuman punches at his core while Raven uses her mind to levitate nearby objects and hit his face. Feeling angry about my best friend, I shifted into a T-Rex and attacked dead on. With the full blow, he stumbled backwards until he fell over.

Shifting back, I felt my body filled with electricity.

"Beast Boy! Be careful! Somehow Cinderblock can use electricity to his advantage!" Raven yelled at me.

A split second after she said that, I felt the burning pain all over. Groaning, I collapsed onto the ground and held my stomach. Feeling the ground move, Cinderblock made another horrible sound before throwing something at me.

"Beast Boy!" Starfire yelled and flew to me, knocking the flying object away. Helping me to my feet, I thanked her and both of us returned to the fight.

A few minutes later, Cinderblock grabbed a hold on Starfire and threw her into a building. "Starfire!" I yelled and began running towards her before I felt the grasp of Cinderblock's hand around me.

Struggling to break free, I let out a low growl.

"You'll pay for this!" I yelled. Instantly after saying that, Cinderblock slapped Raven out of the air and into a vehicle in the ground.

"Shape-Shifter Supreme? No! Cinder! I told you that you need to get the Alien Goddess!" Control Freak angrily yelled. Still struggling, I turned my head towards the villain figure on the ground.

"You two?! Working together?!" I asked them. They both faced me. Control Freak gave me a smile. "I made him a deal he couldn't refuse. All he had to do was trap the beautiful Starfire-" he paused to grasp his hands together, do a little happy dance along with heart eyes on his face before he continued, "-so I could tell her what she means to me. But no!" he snapped his head to meet Cinderblock's face.

"He just HAD to screw things up! Just like Anakin Skywalker in the third episode of Star Wars! I mean sure because of that he becomes of the most popular villain in the series but still. If you would think about it, they didn't have to execute order 66. They could've used the…" he kept ranting on and on.

I felt my blood begin to boil and my mother's pendant began to feel hot. My body began shifting into the form that I haven't used in a long time. My teeth began to get sharper and my uniform started to rip.

"No!" I screamed into the sky before being swallowed by darkness.

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you guys think? Again, I sincerely apologize for taking this long for the update. I just finished my first semester of college and holy crap it literally kicked my ass. I'm telling you. Wanting to become a nurse is NOT easy. Anyways, in case you guys haven't figure it out, I'm a huge Star Wars fan and since the new movie came out, I thought it would be fun mentioning it with Control Freak. If you didn't like it, don't worry. That's the only time I've bringing it up. If you did, thank you! As always, hit that favorite or follow button and leave a review below! Just because I feel so bad for leaving you guys hanging this long, I'm starting to work on the next chapter as you're reading this.**

 **Love and Kisses! ~Nilya**


	3. Phase One Complete

**Author's Note: I don't own Teen Titans. If I did, Teen Titans Go! wouldn't exist.**

 **Just a heads up, you're going to see Beast Boy's past and a new perspective in this** **chapter. Keep in mind, the words that are in between the official line breakers, is Beast Boy's past. So, going through past time. However, if it's separated by the faces, it's either a changing in perspective or different time within the memory. You'll know which is which.**

 **Yes, there's a different language also in this chapter, but the translation is right below it. Don't worry.**

 **On a side note, thank you for Google translate. Couldn't have done this without you.**

* * *

Pain.

That's all I felt as I slowly became conscious again. Holding my head with my hand, I slowly opened one eye. The sight was absolute horror. Half of the mall was gone while the other half was barely standing. There was blood almost everywhere and no one was in sight. The only noise that was made was the spraying of water from a broken pipe.

With both eyes now open, I got up with my back cracking as I straightened. Feeling the familiar cold breeze once more, I looked down to find myself bare naked. Acting fast, I shield my front parts and quickly headed towards a clothing store.

A few minutes after finding some boxers, jeans, and a black T-shirt, I left a twenty on the counter and started looking around the others.

"Cyborg! Raven! Robin! Starfire!" I called out their names. It seemed like ages before I heard a response. Heading towards the grunt that was made, I found Raven along with Cyborg, who seemed to be awake once more.

"Guys!" I blurted out. They both turned to me with confusion on their face. "Err… Beast Boy? What happened to your uniform?" Raven raised an eyebrow. Feeling the heat creep up in my cheeks, I rubbed the back of my neck and laughed nervously.

"I guess I wore that uniform too many times because it ripped when I transformed" I lied. Raven narrowed her eyes but nodded and continued helping Cyborg.

"What happened with you?"

"Well, I didn't know if you got it but Cinderblock was using electric waves to his advantage so when I blasted him with my canon, those waves bounced back and hit me in the circuit. Not enough to kill me, but enough to reboot my system" Cyborg frowned. I smiled happily and gave him a hug.

"I'm just glad you're okay" I told me. I heard him sigh and hug me back. "Me too… It would of suck to go through another haywire episode once more" he laughed, me shortly joining him.

"Friends! Oh how glorious that I made your presence once more!" Starfire popped up out of the blue. We all turned around to face her. "There you are Star! How you feeling?" Cyborg called out.

She gave us one of her warm smiles and raised her arm up. "I shall be fine. I just need assists to remove the sharp glass" she told us. Raven nodded and walked over to her to help her. Cyborg suddenly stood up and looked around.

"Have any of y'all seen Robin?"

"Now that I think about it, the last time he said he was going to deal with Control Freak"

"Perhaps he did kicking of the butt?"

"If that's true, then where is he?"

We looked around once more until we heard grunts and yells. Rushing towards the noises made, we all froze to see Robin running out of the toy store. He was being followed by many electronic toys.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven chanted and a huge rock appeared above us. With her strength, she threw the heavy boulder towards Robin, where he jumped towards us as the toys behind him were crushed.

He stood up and wiped of the dirt off of his uniform. "Thanks Raven. Is everyone alright?" he began looking at each of us before his eyes landed on me. He raised an eyebrow, just like Raven did.

"I guess I wore that uniform too many times because it ripped when I transformed" I repeated, including rubbing the back of my neck. Robin dropped his eyebrow, but he didn't seem convinced.

It was that moment that sirens were heading our way. In less than a few minutes, the police arrived at the scene and closed it down from the public. News vans were right behind them with their huge cameras and microphone ready in hand.

As always after something like this happens.

Sighing, I looked down at my hands and realized my nails looked like claws. Putting a finger in my mouth, I felt my teeth were sharper too.

 _What the hell happened?_

Robin was talking to the chief of police while Cyborg continued with his body work. Raven and Starfire were doing their own thing too.

Sitting down close to my best friend, I began to wander into my thoughts.

 _I know I had this in me, but why now? I had full control of it and it's like now I don't. Is it because it's the anniversary? No. It can't be. It wouldn't be the first time I fought with the team close to the date. Was it because I thought my friends were seriously hurt?_

I paused my thoughts to look at each of them, laying my eyes of Raven last. Smiling, I looked at the ground and nodded.

 _That's probably why. I lost my parents close to that same manner. I mean, they haven't been in that deep trouble in a long time. It was just animal instinct… right?_

"Beast Boy" I heard a voice speak my name. I looked up to find Robin staring at me with his masked eyes.

"Come on. Everyone is getting in the car" he stated and walked off. I nodded and stood up, following him. Everyone else piled in as Cyborg started the vehicle. Too soon, we were back in the garage.

"If anyone needs me, you'll know where to look" Robin rushed out of the room. I heard Starfire sighed and floated after him. I turned to Cyborg.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

He gave me a reassuring smile and nodded. "I really am fine. After that reboot, I checked to see if anything changed in system. Everything is intact" he ruffed up my hair. I groaned and tried to fix it back.

"Are you okay though?" he suddenly asked. I looked up at him.

"I mean, you been staring off a lot recently" he explained. I nodded slowly and gave him a small smile.

"I'm okay. I was just shaken up because of everyone's condition. That's probably the worst we had in a long while" I said. He nodded and began walking towards the door.

"That's true but at least everyone is okay" he opened it. "I'm gonna go make something to eat.. you coming?" he asked. I shook my head.

"In a minute. Just gotta think for a second" I told him. He nodded and walked off, the door shutting behind him.

I sighed heavily and turned around, only to be faced with the violet-haired girl. Jumping up a bit, I breathed heavily and held my hand to my chest. "Jesus Raven! You scared the crap outta me! Ring a bell or something!" I tried getting my heart to calm once more.

Her face didn't change.

"Are you **really** okay though?" she sounded worried. I looked up to meet her eyes.

 _No. I am definitely not okay. My dead mother's necklace just happened to show up in my room. I turned into that horrible monster that I thought I had control. I put everyone in danger because of it even though you guys weren't near me. And finally, we_ _ **still**_ _can't find Cinderblock or Control Freak._

"I'm really fine Rae" I used her nickname. She frowned and began to walked away. "I told you to **never** call me that" I felt her roll her eyes at me. "You have. I just don't listen" I laughed while shrugging. She sighed and opened the same door Cyborg used.

"But seriously. If you aren't okay, let me know. I'm here" she whispered. Nodding to her, she walked out of the garage, leaving me alone.

Groaning and slamming my hands on my face, a warm sensation was made in between my chest. Looking down, I discovered my mother's pendant around my neck. Shocked, I took it off and stretched the band that held it together.

 _Handy that it stretches like a rubber band._

I sighed heavily and began walking towards the door. Today isn't going so well.

Opening the heavy obstacle, I put my mother's pendant back on and under my shirt. "What are you doing?" I heard a voice behind my head. Snapping my head around, I see Raven standing there with her hood up.

"Seriously! We should get you a collar with a cowbell on it" I grinned. Her frown got even worse. "Not funny. You didn't answer my question" she crossed her arms.

"I'm going to the kitchen? Cy said that he was going to make some food. I'm starving" I told her and began walking off. "Then what was that you were putting on a few seconds ago" I heard the tone of her voice change. I froze.

"Nothing Rae.. I'm going to the kitchen if you don't mind" it came out harsher than I intended to. She didn't respond.

Walking to the smell of steak and potatoes, I cringed. The doors opened to revealed Cyborg in an apron and chef hat along with him blasting his jams and dancing. I laughed, which caught his attention.

"What's up BB?! I took out that tofu shit you like so you don't have to eat my **real** food" he grinned as he put down the volume. I rolled my eyes playfully. "Thanks man" I said and went to the sink, where a package of tofu meat was waiting for me.

Sizzling noises were made and I couldn't help but look.

In the oily pan was a half raw steak, pooling blood drops off the top. It came to life with sizzles when Cyborg flipped it over, showing the medium rare side that was previously connected to the pan. My eyes wandered to the prep cutting board where stacks of raw steaks were piled on, blood dripping down from each piece onto the napkin below. My eyes never left the beautiful sight.

My mouth began to drool.

 _I want it. I want it. I_ _ **need**_ _it. Give it to me._

"Hey BB? You okay?" Cyborg's voice snapped me out of my trance. My stomach turned inside out causing me to run to the nearest bathroom and vomit whatever I have eaten the past couple of days.

 _I wanted meat. And not just cooked regular meat. Raw, fresh cut from the animal meat. God, what the hell is going on with me?_

Groaning as I rinsed my mouth in the sink, I stepped out after flushing the remains, only to bump into Robin and Starfire.

"Hey Beast Boy. Are you feeling okay? You don't look so good" I heard Robin's voice. I looked down and nodded. "I'm good" I told them and began walking away.

"Friend Beast Boy! Do you not wish to join us in the process of friendship bonding through movies and the food of junk!?" Starfire called after me.

"No thank you Starfire! Oh! And tell Cyborg to put back the meat please! Thanks!" I yelled before turning the corner that leads to my room. When I reached the door, I punched in my code and locked myself in the darkness of my room.

I stripped out of my clothes into my boxers before plumping down on my bed. I sighed heavily for like the billionth time today and grabbed the remote to my speakers. Turning it on, I started to play any random song as long at it was loud. For hours, it felt like it was me and my music.

Touching the pendant that was still around my neck, I closed my eyes and began letting my mind to wander.

* * *

" _Garfield! Garfield!" my mother yelled for me. Changing back from a monkey, I plopped down onto the boat and smiled my toothy grin at her. "Sowwy... Mommy! I got excited that I can change into animals now!" I told her and raised my hands._

 _She laughed a bit before picking me up. "I know sweetie. But remember what I told you. You need to be careful with wild animals" her smile lessen. I heard my father laugh and come up, hugging her from behind._

" _Relax Marie… Garfield is old enough to know not to play with strangers" he winked at me. I giggled and raised my arms to him. Mother passed me to him before frowning deeply._

" _Mark. He's only three"_

" _Yes, but a_ _ **really**_ _smart three year old" he threw me up in the air, making me laugh again. Her smile grew back onto her face. "You're right… I'm just worried about.." she didn't finished her sentence._

" _I know. Don't worry. No one will ever know about the serum. We'll protect Garfield no matter what" my father told my mother firmly. She nodded before hugging the both of us._

" _There's no way I'm going to let the government make my son into a weapon" father growled. Mother nodded in agreement. "We need to hide… until at least the hunt dies down" my mother told him. It was his turn to nod._

" _I **am** a really big fan of Indian food" he winked at my mother. Her cheeks turned pink before my father set me down on the deck. _

" _Say kiddo! You want to go on a longer vacation?"_

 _My eyes widen. "Really?! Where are we going, Daddy?" I jumped for joy, unaware of the previous conversation my parents had around me. He smiled and began turning the boat. "India. It's where your mom and I first met. How does that sound?"_

" _Can't wait Daddy!"_

 _~^0^~_

 _The look on my parent's faces was pure fear as our camp was being burned down. Our friends of a couple of months ran around, screaming and crying as loved ones fell to the ground. My mother held me tight as we were surrounded by the group with guns._

 _Two guys came up and looked at us before talking in a weird language._

" _achchhee tarah se dekho kya ham yahaan hai. do maata-pita aur ek bachcha hai."  
_ ** _Translation:_** " _ **Well look what we have here. Two parents and a kid."**_

" _bachche daraavana lag rahee hai .. ham use maar sakata hai?"  
_ ** _Translation:_** " _ **The kid is creepy looking.. Can we kill him?"**_

" _nahin .. unhonne kaha ki achchhe paise ke lie bech sakata hai."  
_ ** _Translation:_** " _ **No.. He might sell for good money."**_

" _aur do maata pita?"  
_ ** _Translation:_** " _ **And the two parents?"**_

" _khair, ham gulaamon kee jaroorat hai."  
_ ** _Translation:_** " _ **Well, we do need slaves."**_

" _W-What do you want from us?" my father held us tightly. One of the men came forward and smiled. "English people. Good. We need slaves like you." he snapped his fingers and instantly all three of us were separated._

 _My eyes started to water as all of us were forced on our knees._

 _The same guy came and went to my father._

" _Most of my men do not speak English, so you will all learn our language. You are in India of course, so you should have no problem. The man, will do the hard labor. The things my men do not want to do" he raised my father's chin to make him look in the eyes._

 _My father frowned and forced his face away._

 _He walked towards my mother, and gave her a creepy smile. "The woman, well… do I need to say anything else?" he leaned in a little too close while licking his lips._

" _G-Get away from my mommy!" my voice blurted out. His eyes snapped to connect to mine. His steps lingered as he walked closer to me._

 _ **Slap!**_

 _His hand connected to my cheek, making my head turn. "Don't touch my son!" my father yelled. "Please! He's only a child! Let him go!" my mother begged. Tears fell from my face as the man put a finger under my chin to make me look at him._

 _Smiling, the next words he said sent shivers down my spine._

" _Child? Well, we sure need to make sure he is raised right… don't we?" he laughed and snapped his fingers again._

* * *

Snapping awake, I held my head with my hand as I turned down the speaker. "That's the second time in a row I dream of my memories" I frowned deeply. Brain pounding in my skull, a soft knock was made at the door.

Quickly slipping on a pair of basketball shorts lying around, I opened the door to find Raven standing there with a plate of food. Her eyes went a bit wide before she looked away frowning.

"You didn't eat anything. I brought you some dinner" she raised the plate a bit. I nodded and took the slices of veggie pizza from her.

"Thanks Raven, but you didn't have to. I'm not really hungry" I told her. Setting it down on my desk, I returned with her arms crossed."Okay. You not eating? Something is **definitely** wrong" she raised an eyebrow. I shook my head. "Everything is okay. I'm just tired" I half lied.

"You're lying"

"I am not"

"Beast Boy. What are you hiding."

"Nothing Raven"

"You're lying"

"Look! I said it's nothing so chill out!"

I exhaled deeply before grabbing my door. "Look, I think I'm just going to sleep okay?" I started closing the door before she stopped it with her arm.

"What do you want Raven!?" I yelled furiously, the pendant began to feel hot once more. I see her flinch before dropping her arm. Using her telepathic powers, she put her hood up and crossed her arms again.

"Tell me the truth Beast Boy. Are you... going through another Werebeast episode again?" she paused for a second.

I blinked.

 _Is that what they're thinking?_

"You're kind of acting the same way like before. I mean, less aggressive but still. Everyone is pretty worried… I'm worried" the last part barely audible. My ears twitched and I looked at her.

 _Stupid Beast Boy. Here you were being a total jerk to her when she was being nice. God, you're such a dick._

"Raven… you guys have nothing to worry about. I'm not turning into that beast again. I have that under control okay?" I reassured her. She finally met my eyes before nodding. "So… is it because of the anniversary?" she asked.

I swallowed hard.

"Yeah… it's going to be ten years. Maybe that's why it's hitting me more than usual" I rubbed the back of my neck. She gave me a soft smile.

"We all know it's a tough time for you right now, and we're all here to help" she said. I smiled back.

"I know. Thanks Rae"

"I'm going to let that slide just this one time just because you're in a crappy mood" she frown. I laughed. "You let one slide in the morning too" I reminded her. Her frown got even bigger.

"Shut up" she rolled her eyes. "Oh come on Raven! You know you love that nickname I gave you" I gave her my toothy grin. She made eye contact with me once more.

"Come on. I forgot to mention that Starfire invited us to watch a movie and bond" she shrugged. I nodded. "Sure let me grab my pizzas then" I walked back towards the desk.

"Oh and Beast Boy?"

"Yes?"

Quickly walking back empty-handed, I looked at her once more. Her gaze left mine to the ground. "Put on a damn shirt" she waved before walking down the and out of sight. I laughed and grabbed the first one I could find. Feeling the now cool stone on my chest, I pulled it off over my head and set it down on the desk.

Getting the pate of pizzas once more, I closed the door to my room and walked quickly towards my friends, making me feel happier and lighter than before.

~^0^~

 **Meanwhile… Somewhere In The World…**

 _A soldier bows as he greets the man in charge. "Sir… we have confirmation that everything is going as you expected. Phase one is complete"_

" _Good.. You may depart and begin preparing phase two."_

" _Yes sir!" the soldier left the room. The man in charge sighed heavily and walked towards his balcony. Lighting up a cigarette, he smoked a bit before letting it out with a puff._

" _Soon Garfield. We will meet once more. You will unleash that great power you have within you. And you_ _ **will**_ _be mine" he laughed darkly as he took another puff from his lit cigarette._

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope this chapter wasn't too confusing for any of you folks. If it was, please let me know so I can clarify. I was going to post it earlier but I couldn't find a good place to end it so I kept writing. Hope you guys enjoyed the long chapter! Do you guys prefer long and later updated chapters or short but fast updated chapters?**

 **Anyways, letting you know, I have started school once again, but I'm going to try my hardest to keep working on this story as I do my homework.**

 **Love and Kisses! ~Nilya**


	4. Suspicious Murders

**Author's Note: WARNING! This chapter is VERY dark and contains murder, mentions of rape, abuse, torture, and organ spilling. Also, there is kids involve. If you are in any way sensitive about these topics, please ignore this chapter and PM me because there's important information in this chapter as well.**

 **If you haven' read the warning above, PLEASE do so now.**

 **Don't say I didn't warn you.**

* * *

It was peaceful the next morning. Cyborg and Robin was making breakfast while I was teaching Starfire how to play video games. Raven was in her usual spot reading a heavy-looking book.

Everything was quiet.

That was, until a voice boomed in the living room.

"Calling Titans Tower! Teen Titans come in!" the computer turned on to reveal the Chief of Police on screen. Quickly, we all dropped what we were doing and huddled around.

"Yes Chief. You're coming in loud and clear" Robin responded. He nodded and cleared his throat.

"Normally we don't ask for your help in situations like this, but we need all the hands we can get" he straightened his back. Robin's mask narrowed.

"What seems to be the case?"

"Suspicious murder"

"It must be really serious if you need the whole team" Robin crossed his arms. The Chief nodded.

Suddenly, another voice came from the speaker along with someone running on screen and whispering in his ear. The Chief's eyes went wide.

"Sorry Teen Titans, but I'm afraid I can't inform you about the case over the computer" people behind him began grabbing things from desks and running out of the offices.

"What's going on?" Robin asked him. The Chief stood up and began running through his drawers as well.

"No time to explain. Can you meet me downtown in five minutes?" his hands look like he was shaking.

"Yes sir. Where exactly?" Robin turned to Cyborg. He nodded and waited for the Chief to tell him the address. After he got it, the Chief signed off, leaving all of us very confused about the situation.

"Well? How far is it?" Robin stood up.

"Not far. We can take the T-Car and arrive there in six minutes, if there isn't traffic" Cyborg told him. Robin nodded and pointed towards the doors.

"Titans, GO!" he did his famous call as we all rushed out.

Within a few minutes, we were greeted by the roads blocked by many police cars and smoke coming out of a burning vehicle. Cyborg quickly parked the car wherever he could and rushed out, us following after him.

Passing through the crowded streets, we finally reached the building that the Chief told us to meet. One of the policemen was guarding the door.

As soon as he saw us, he reached over his walkie-talkie on his left shoulder and spoke into it.

"Sir. It's the Teen Titans"

"Good. Send them up" a voice replied back. He opened the door for us and told us to go to the seventh level. When we reached the floor, the doors opened from the elevator to reveal a stench I haven't smelled in a long time.

Human flesh.

I held back the vomit that wanted to escape my mouth as we stepped off. Two police officers, a man and a woman came out from a door with the police tape blocking it and glanced at us.

"The Chief is inside that apartment" the man said. The woman came up and handed us a mask that people use when they're sick.

"You guys are going to need this. It doesn't really help with the smell, but it's better than breathing it fully" she explained. We each took one and used it to cover our noses and mouths. Then, the man and woman left in the direction from the way we came. Robin looked at each and one of us before letting his masked eyes land on me.

"If any of you start to feel sick, don't hesitate to get out of there alright?" he sounded worried. All of us nodded before he ducked under the police tape, following Starfire, and Cyborg until it was my turn.

I swallowed hard before I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"I hope you know that he was talking about you" Raven said before disappearing into the apartment. I sighed heavily and made my way in as well.

The smell was just as bad as I expected. However, the sight was even worse to the eyes.

Four decomposed headless bodies were all lying next to each other in the middle of the floor. Their chests cut open wide to show their insides missing. Two of the bodies were smaller than the others.

"Beast Boy" Robin's voice called my name. My head turned to look at him. His face showed no emotion. He walked towards me and put his hand on my shoulder before giving it a light squeeze.

"I know your nose is very sensitive when it comes to these things. Do you want to step out?" his voice sounded very concern. I shook my head.

"I'll be fine Robin. At least it's not burned flesh. That's the worst" I sighed. He raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know that smell?" his tone changed to his detective mode. I froze.

"Err… I was walking around the city one day and a car crash happened. The car was on fire and before I could help, it exploded. People were inside" I lied quickly.

He dropped his eyebrow and nodded. "That's.. a terrible sight to see. I'm sorry Beast Boy" he was cut off by someone running past us.

"It's alright dude. Just pray you don't see that in your lifetime" I shrugged my shoulders. He nodded and looked behind me.

"Do you know who ran out?"

"Starfire. She began crying and almost puked when we went into the bathroom" Raven answered his question and shook her head. "I knew people were bad but this? I never knew someone would go **that** low" her teeth clenched.

Both Robin and I looked at each other in confusion.

Suddenly, Cyborg burst into the room with his face red. "Robin I swear if you don't let me kill the son of a bitch who did this I'll-" he was cut off by Robin's hand.

"What are you guys talking about?" he asked the both of them. It was their turn to look at each other in confusion.

"You mean you haven't checked the rest of the apartment?" Raven asked. He shook his head.

"I stayed here in the living room, just so I don't get in the way of the officers and investigators" he crossed his arms. Raven frowned a bit while Cyborg sighed.

"They're done now. Just… beware of the sight. I'm going to check on Star" Cyborg nod to us before heading out of the door Starfire used a few minutes ago.

"He's not kidding. Beware" Raven said before following him out. We looked at each other before walking towards the bathroom. When Robin opened the bloody door, it took every inch of my body to not throw up right then and there.

A little body was hanged by the arms with rope above the bathtub. The tub was filled with blood and the body was also cut open, showing the insides were missing as well like the others. The difference was that the head was intact with this body but the eyes were gone.

It was a little girl, probably no older than five.

She had cuts and bruises everywhere and was even bleeding down her private parts.

I couldn't take it anymore. Holding the vomit in my mouth, I ran as fast I could out of that room and across the apartment to purge the semi-undigested breakfast down a trash can.

Keeping my head down, I felt my way towards the sink. Turning it on, I rinsed my mouth to wash away the taste. Closing it back up, I sighed heavily and turned around.

Four heads were displayed on the dining table, all of the eyes were gone. I gasped loudly as I tried processing the scene in front of me. Their mouths were open wide, as if they were screaming when they died. One of them had long blond hair.

My eyes shifted to the objects behind it. Different organs were placed in containers all across the table. It looked like someone was preparing for a feast.

 _Feast? Are you crazy Beast Boy? Who the hell will eat this?_

Somehow, my eyes never left the organs. Kidneys, livers, lungs, intestines, hearts were are still bloody. I took a whiff of the air.

It smelled surprisingly good.

I licked my lips as I walked closer to the table set. My hands reached for the bowl of eyeballs. Taking one out, I raised it to my own eyes, my mouth began drooling. My mother's pendant felt warm against my chest.

 _I do. I eat this._

Without a second thought, I popped the eyeball in my mouth.

 _No Beast Boy! You aren't an animal!_

Spitting it back in the bowl, I ran towards the trash can once again and dumped out the remaining food that was in my stomach.

"Beast Boy? Are you-holy fuck" I heard Robin's voice. Raising my head out of the trash, I saw that Robin's gaze was on the table. He backed away slowly before rushing to the nearest window and stuck his head out. Lifting myself off the floor, I dragged my body to where Robin stood. When I reached him, he pulled back his head inside and collapsed onto the ground.

"In all the years that I've worked with Batman, I've never seen something as cruel as this. I thought The Joker was bad. This… This is totally fucked up" he swore once more. My eyes landed back to the table and nodded.

"I agree dude. Let's get out of here before we find more fucked up shit" I told him, grabbing his extended hand to help him off the floor. He nodded and pulled me out of the room before we both bumped into someone. Looking up at the man's face, we realize it was the Chief.

"My apologies sir. We didn't see you coming this way" Robin explained for us. The Chief gave us a nod before pointing behind us.

"How did you open that door?" he asked suddenly. We both looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean? Hasn't it always been open?" Robin asked him. He shook his head and started to make his way inside.

"W-Wait Chief! You don't want to go in there!" I heard my voice call out. He glanced at me before smiling and putting on his mask.

"Relax son. Over fifty years of being part of the force, I've seen many disgusting and twisted things. How bad can this be?" he walked inside. A few seconds after he took the first step in, more officers followed his lead, cameras ready. One by one the entered, but it took a while for them to come out.

When they did, most of them looked pale and had to sit down to steady themselves. The Chief came out a few minutes later with narrowed eyes.

"Follow me" he simply said and started walking out of the apartment. With haste, we quickly got out of there and found the rest of the team waiting. Starfire had her face in her hands while Raven and Cyborg were both at her side.

"Are you alright Starfire?" the Chief asked. She looked up with a small smile on her face.

"I feel physically well. Though, I am very angry towards the person who did this to the poor family" her eyes began to light up. The Chief smiled sadly and nodded.

"I know the feeling" he removed his mask and gave a heavy sigh.

"Chief. Was this the suspicious murder you wanted our help for?" Robin asked. The Chief nodded slowly.

"As a matter of fact, this is the third case we've seen like this within a week"

"A WEEK?!" I yelled out. Everyone glared at me before he continued.

"Yes. A week. Two weeks ago, we received intel about a killer on the loose and was headed here for some reason. Ever since then, we began doing double patrols, escorting people off the streets, but by the looks of it, it's not working. We need your help Teen Titans" he sounded desperate.

Robin narrowed his eyes. "We'll do more than keep the city safe Chief. We'll help you solve the case" he crossed his arms in determination. The Chief smiled.

"Batman trained you well, Robin. You've become a great leader" he put his hand on Robin's shoulder. Robin relaxed his eyes and looked away.

"T-Thank you sir. If you don't mind, we would like to see what you have about the first two cases" Robin told the Chief.

"Of course! Let go back to the station where I'll explain everything" he began to lead us to the elevator before a detective came up.

"Sir. I know you were about to head out, but you really need to see this" his face remained emotionless. The Chief gave a heavy sigh before looking at us again.

"I'm sorry again to leave you like this. Go to the station and ask for Detective Maxfield. He'll know what to do" he said before he put his mask back on and followed the man back inside.

"Listen. If any of you have any objections or concerns about-" Robin started before Raven raised her hand to cut him off.

"If we didn't want to be part of this investigation, we would of told you as soon as we walked through that door. We are in this together" she stated. Starfire stood up and nodded.

"I agree with Friend Raven."

"Count me in! I want to beat the shit outta whoever did this" Cyborg nodded his head. They all turned to face me.

"I'm in too. Like Raven said, if we weren't, we wouldn't be here" I told them. They all smiled as we walked towards the elevator. We reached downstairs to find the chaos that was in the street gone.

"Come on. Let's go before another car accident happens and makes even bigger traffic" Robin headed towards the car, we all followed.

Minutes later, we were in a parking lot filled with police cars. Rushing out of the T-car, we went inside the police station only to find everyone completely busy.

Robin tried to get someone's attention, but with no luck. He frowned before looking at all of us. "So this is how you guys feel when I'm trying to solve a case" he sighed heavily. We laughed quietly before a young man bumped into me and glanced up.

"Oh! Excuse me" he started to walk away before I gripped his shoulder.

"Actually, we need some help please" I told him. He spun around and his eyes went wide.

"O-Oh! Forgive me Teen Titans! I was just wrapped up in the current case that I forgot the chief alerted me about your arrival" his face began to turn red.

Robin gave him a kind smile and nodded. "You must be Detective Maxfield" he took out his hand. The officer nodded and shook it.

"James Maxfield, at your service!" he chirped. Instantly, he was shushed by three people on the phone. "Oops. My bad" he rubbed the back of his neck before looking at the files in his hands.

"How long have you been with the force?" Robin asked suddenly. All of our heads glanced at our team leader before looking at the young man.

"Almost a week now. I know. A rookie like me has a **long** way to go but I'm determined to be one of the best" he paused before his colored face went down. "Actually, the reason why I wanted to be part of the force… was because of you guys" he rubbed the back of his neck once more.

Everyone's eyes went wide.

"Anyways, everything you need to know about the case is in that room. Take anything you need to help us solve the case. It's a pleasure to work with you, Teen Titans" he somewhat bowed and gave us a big smile before quickly walking away.

"Looks like we got a little fan here with the force" Cyborg smiled.

"Can you blame him? We're pretty awesome" I made a superhero pose, making the team laugh.

"Come on. Let's see what they have so far" Robin began walked towards the room where five folders and an empty whiteboard was waiting for us.

We all sat around the circular table and flipped open the documents. No one said anything for a few good minutes until someone's voice was made.

"Attention on deck!"

Instinctively, we all stood up along with the whole office to the Chief in command walking through the door. His smile was genuine and raised his hand up.

"At ease, gentlemen" he nodded. Everyone sat back down to return to their work. The Chief quickly began walking towards our room while Detective Maxfield followed behind him.

"-still have no such leads to the suspicious murders and the people who were involved with the car accident are recovering well" Maxfield's voice echoed through the room. The Chief kept nodding until he reached our door.

"Any more announcements?"

"...Your wife called. She's wondering what do you want for dinner tonight" Maxfield said slowly. The Chief smiled and patted his shoulder.

"Thank you. Keep me updated about any leads" he walked in. Maxfield nodded and walked back towards his desk.

"Sorry it took me awhile to get here. Do you have any input?" the Chief asked us.

Robin shook his head. "I don't fully understand what happened sir. Perhaps, you could explain to us about the most likely scenario?" he raises an eyebrow. The Chief nodded and stood up to the white board.

"We'll start with the couple. 34 year old Miranda and 37 year old Oliver Patterson. They were married almost fifteen years. Miranda was an elementary school teacher while Oliver was the personal assistant to the Mayor. Forensics made discovery that Miranda was pregnant at the time of the murder" he paused.

We all followed as he turned on the projector.

"We assume that the killer broke into their house before Oliver arrived from work. The door was forced open and many things were left in the kitchen unattended. We believe that the killer struck Miranda from behind and tied her up to the bed to wait for Oliver" he paused as he prepared the slideshow.

"The killer waited by the door and knocked Oliver unconscious. When he woke up, he was tied to a chair and was hearing his wife's muffled screaming" he sighed and clicked the button.

"Miranda Patterson was sexually assaulted multiple times before the killer slit her throat and beheaded her" the team glanced down, holding their vomits in their mouths.

"Oliver Patterson watched as his wife was brutalized and killed. The killer decided to cut off his genitals, tongue, and toes before drowning him in the bathtub. The killer hanged the body over the shower and cut opened his chest, where the tub filled with blood" he turned away from the screen and sighed.

"Any questions for that case?" he asked us. Robin put down the file filled with photos and documents and raised an eyebrow.

"Were the victims chosen? It sounded like since he was close to the mayor, that he was an initial target" Robin folded his arms. The Chief nod once before clicking to the next slide.

"That's what we first thought. Until two days later, we found the Martinez family. The killer used the same tactic to kill Carlos and Naomi Martinez" he pointed the picture with the laser pointer on the clicker.

"The husband was tied up and his tongue and genitals were cut off. Before he bled to death from that, the killer dragged him towards the tub and slit his throat" he clicked again. "The wife was sexually assaulted before being killed the same way" he paused before taking a deep breath and grabbing a chair closest to him. Cyborg, Robin and I stood up.

"Are you okay sir?"

"Should I get you some water?"

"Do I need to get Maxfield?" we asked him.

The Chief shook his head and coughed. "I'm fine thank you. Just getting too old to be standing on my feet for a long time" he chuckled. We all nodded and took back our seats. He cleared his throat and clicked again.

"They had a daughter. Fourteen year old Isabella Martinez. She was also sexually assaulted before her throat was cut. However, what made a difference was that her body was found inside the tub. All victims were beheaded as well" he turned off the projector and made the lights turn back on. I didn't even notice them being turned off in the first place.

"Any questions about the cases?" he asked calmly. We all stared at one another before Robin nodded and stood up to the whiteboard.

"The first family was a couple who had no children. The second was a couple along with a young daughter. What's the motive of this killer? It doesn't make any sense" he drew little people and connected them with lines.

"We have no clue. That's why we asked for your help" the Chief leaned back into his chair. Robin furrowed his eyebrows and stared at the board.

"What about this family? The one we just came from seeing?" Robin faced the Chief. He cleared his throat and yelled Maxfield's name. The rookie came in with a file in his hand and left as soon as the Chief grabbed a hold of it.

"Let's see. The four headless bodies found in the middle of the room were two adults and two children. Karen, Walter, Leonardo and Michael Smith. We don't have many forensic details since the bodies were taken to the lab for an autopsy a few moments ago but with the way the first two families were killed, I'm guessing the same thing happened to the Smith's family" he threw the file towards Robin. He picked it up and raised an eyebrow.

"What about the body found in the bathroom?" he asked as he flipped the page. The Chief stayed silent while Robin's masked eyes went wide. Suddenly, he slammed the folder shut. "You gotta be fucking kidding me sir. A five year old girl?!" Robin ran his hand through his dark locks.

Everyone went dead silent.

Starfire rose to her feet and kept her gaze to the ground. "I-I need a moment please" she said quietly before leaving the room. The Chief sighed heavily and looked towards the ceiling.

"Mary Eileen Smith. Pictures indicate that she was also sexually assaulted and the knife wound on her neck determined she bled to death" he closed his eyes. "May God have mercy on whoever's soul that did this" was all he said.

Taking the file away from a fuming Robin, I began looking at the pictures taken from today's crime scene.

"So as of this moment, we have no clue as to what their motive is" the Chief finished. As soon as he said that, it clicked.

"Sir? Were the first two families gutted?" I asked him. He raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"This family was. Maybe the reason why you can't figure out their motive, is because they've been showing you the whole time" I threw the file at him. He looked at me before glancing back at the photos.

"Joker!" Robin blurted out, slamming his hand down. Starfire quickly returned with her green orbs wide as a raccoon.

"Dude. I don't think Joker would be this sick" Cyborg crossed his arms.

"Robin? Were you dreaming of the day again?" Starfire looked worried. We all turned to look at him.

"No Star. I was thinking what Beast Boy was saying and it sounds related to the Joker. Think about it. Random victims, random sizes of family. Maybe the reason why the killer is doing this way is to intimate the police force" he sat back down. The Chief folded his arms and leaned back in his chair.

"Interesting… Go on Robin"

"Sir. This killer has escaped major cities without justice being brought to him. Maybe he/she wants to put on a little show, tease the police force that he/she will escape again. It sounds like the killer thinks it's a game" Robin finished with a huff. The Chief stayed silent before nodding his head.

"That's a really good possibility Robin. It actually makes sense and the evidence works out-" he was interrupted by someone's knocking. The person who walked in was no other than Maxfield, who had a serious face on.

"It's time"

"Good. Tell the men to be ready"

"Yes sir" Maxfield nodded and walked out of the room once more. The Chief sighed and stood up from his seat.

"Time for what?" I couldn't help but ask. He put his hand on the doorknob.

"Remember how I told you about the force scouting all around the city? Trying to keep as much people safe? That's what he's talking about" he smiled sadly and opened the door.

"Good work today. Whenever you guys are ready, ask Maxfield where your designated areas are to keep watch. I need to give a pep-talk to my men out here" he nod once and left the room.

We all turned to face Robin.

"Is everyone ready?" he asked us once. We all stood up and nodded. He smiled and crossed his arms. "Let's go get the son of a bitch that brought fear to our city."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Not going to lie, I had to stop writing this chapter for a while because of how dark I made. Though, everything will be** **explained in later chapters. I really hope that you guys read the notes BEFORE the chapters start. I try to make them short as possible so you can get to the reading quickly but most of the time, the beginning notes are warnings. Just a heads up for next time! Anyways, PLEASE PLEASE leave a review on how I did!**

 **Love and Kisses! ~Nilya**


	5. The Language of Love

**Author's Note: WARNING! Some gruesome details of killing. Also, I don't own Teen Titans. If I I did, I would of make sure there was more seasons instead of creating Teen Titans, Go!**

* * *

As we walked out of the room, the Chief was starting his motivational speech.

"Two weeks ago, we received word that a killer was heading towards our beloved city. We did in everything in our power to protect the citizens but with no such luck. Now, with the help of the Teen Titans, I know for sure we will take down this person and bring him or her to justice." he paused to clear his throat.

"We will always grief for the lost of the three families that he took from this world, but let that grief fuel your passion. Try your very best tonight to catch this person. Remember! We are Jump City's police force. We are here to protect and to serve this wonderful city!" he raised his arm in the air.

"To protect and to serve!" the whole room said in sync before everyone moved towards their designated sections.

"Oh! There you are!" Maxfield's voice rang the team's ears. He smiled at all of us before flipping into a file. "Cyborg has been assigned with team Alpha going northward of the city. Raven with Team Bravo going south, Starfire with Team Charlie going east and Beast Boy with Team Delta going west. The Chief thought it would be best if Robin helped him record progress of the teams here at the station" Maxfield nodded.

"Alright. Thank you Maxfield" Robin told him. He gave our leader a big smile before walking away.

"Robin? You sure you're going to be okay standing here at the office?" my mouth blurted before I could think. All their eyes were on me.

"I don't really like the idea, but if that's where the Chief think it's best for me, then I'm fine with it" Robin shrugged and handed us earpieces. "If you guys find anything, report back. Be safe out there" he nodded and walked to the Chief. Putting in my earpiece in place, I walked to a group of guys.

"Hey. What team are you guys?" I asked one of them.

"Team Delta, sir. We are ready when you are" he somewhat bowed, the others following him. I rubbed the back of neck and gave a nervous laugh.

"Please. Just call me BB instead of sir" I told them. The one that spoke earlier nodded. "Let's head out Delta!" I yelled and raced towards the doors.

~^0^~

For hours we searched the west side of the city with no such news. Mostly we helped many citizens go back to their apartments or arrested intoxicated people that were causing trouble. Besides that, everything seemed quiet.

 _"Beast Boy… What's your status?"_ Robin said over my earpiece.

"All but quiet over here Robin. Nothing to report" I replied.

 _"Alright. Keep an eye out. I have a strange feeling that something is going to happen."_

"If it does, we'll be ready" I nodded towards my team. They smiled at me and nodded back. The one that spoke earlier, Benjamin was his name, came up to my side.

"BB, don't you think we should split up some more? That way we cover more ground?" he asked me. I smiled.

"Good idea" I told him. I paused the team and all of their eyes were on me. "Alright. I want you guys to break up into groups of three. Scout the area but keep close. Remember, this person may be armed and very dangerous. Watch each other" my tone was dead serious.

They quietly divided up and expanded.

"What about you, BB?" Benjamin's voice was made.

"I'll be alright. I'm going to stay here and wait for all of your reports" I told him. He hesitated a bit before slowly nodding and joined up with his group.

Then, I was alone.

The only things that provide me light was the single street lamp and the half full moon that lit up the sky.

Taking a deep breath, I filled my lungs with the fresh cold air and exhaled deeply.

"Such a beautiful night" I muttered to myself.

That instant, a loud thump was made on my right of the street. Quickly snapping into my fighting stance, I faced where the sound was made, only able to hear muffled voices.

"Help!" a voice broke out.

Without a doubt, I ran towards the scream to find a young woman being handled by two older men in a dark alleyway. Instantly, I knew the men weren't locals but I could sense they're no innocent civilians either.

"Tenez-la tranquille!"  
 **Translation: "Hold her still!"**

"J'essaie!"  
 **Translation: "I'm trying!"**

"Hey! What's going on here?!" I yelled at them. One of them spun around and grinned.

"Vérifiez-le. Un petit garçon veut jouer au héros."  
 **Translation: "Check it out. A little boy wants to play hero."**

The other one quickly glanced in my direction and gave a heartily chuckle.

"Aww... c'est mignon. Bien sûr, nous ne la partageons pas. Se débarrasser de lui."  
 **Translation: "Aww… how cute. Though, we aren't sharing her. Get rid of him."**

I growled and took a step forward.

"Tu sais, je parle français et tu ne vas pas prendre cette femme" I spoke with clenched teeth.  
 **Translation: "You know, I speak French and you aren't going to take that woman."**

That made them stop in their tracks. Somehow, the woman broke free and ran as quickly as she could.

"Vous allez payer pour me faire perdre mes divertissements" the one who held the woman was facing me with a smile.  
 **Translation: "You're going to pay for making me lose my entertainment."**

Within a flash, they were both in front of me throwing random punches. Left, right, left, right they went. For a while I played defense, until taking a risk and swung my right arm to connect with the guy on my right.

He stumbled back, giving me enough time to hit the other guy straight in the nose. The second started to bleed, which in some weird way made my nose twitch.

"Enculer! Tu m'as brisé le nez! Oh, vous êtes un garçon mort"  
 **Translation: "Fuck! You broke my nose! Oh you're a dead boy."**

I laughed and instinctively gripped his neck with my hand. The pendant around my heart start to feel warm. My mouth turned up into a wicked smile, making the guy's eyes fill with fear.

"Salaud" he croaked.  
 **Translation: "Bastard."**

The first guy stood up quickly and came rushing to my side with a knife in his hand. Quickly throwing the guy that I was squeezing the life out of, I grabbed his hand with the knife and twisted his wrist.

He cried out in pain, dropping the knife, which let me pin him to the ground and cuff his hands behind his back. Taking a deep breath, I pinned him against the wall and smiled.

"Qui es-tu? Que faites-vous dans ma ville?" I asked him.  
 **Translation: "Who are you? What are you doing in my city?"**

He spit in my face and growled.

"Je ne vais pas vous dire de la merde" he chuckled.  
 **Translation: "I'm not going to tell you shit."**

I laughed coldly while picking up his knife and sighed heavily.

"Ne faites pas cela plus difficile qu'il ne le devrait, d'accord?" I walked towards his friend and grabbed him by the hair, receiving a groan.  
 **Translation: "Please don't make it harder than it should be, okay?"**

Making the second guy sit in front of the cuffed one, I put the knife to his neck and stared into the eyes of the cuffed one.

"Je vais demander à nouveau. Qui es-tu?" I started to dig the blade into the skin.  
 **Translation: "I will ask again. Who are you?"**

The one who wasn't cuffed opened his mouth first.

"Attendez!"  
 **Translation: "Wait!"**

"Oh non! Vous gardez la bouche fermée."  
 **Translation: "Oh no! You keep your mouth shut."**

"Il va me tuer!"  
 **Translation: "He's going to kill me!"**

"Il ne va pas faire de la merde."  
 **Translation: "He's not going to do shit."**

Without hesitation, I removed the knife from his throat and plunged it into his thigh, making him scream of agony. Over and over again, I dug the knife deeper and deeper into the flesh. At one point, I covered the guy's voice so my squad couldn't hear.

However, as the guy's voice got quieter, my laugh got louder. The feeling of flesh under my fingers drove me into madness. Staying sane was no longer an option.

As I ripped, broke, and even bit the guy that was in my grasp, I made eye contact with the man in cuffs.

His expression was plain terror.

That brought me back to reality. Dropping whatever I had in my hand, I backed away to see what I have done. The corpse was on the ground, whatever's left of it, with his eyes wide open full of fear. It was surrounded by a pool of his own blood.

"Sain… Qu'est-ce que vous êtes?"  
 **Translation: "Holy… What are you?"**

Turning my head to face him, I narrowed my eyes.

"Vous ne le mentionnez pas à personne ... sauf si vous voulez finir comme votre ami ici."  
 **Translation: "You don't mention this to anyone… unless you want to end up like your friend.**

His face turned fearless and snarled, "Vous ne pouvez pas me menacer parce que vous ne pouvez pas me blesser!"  
 **Translation: "You can't threaten me because you can't hurt me!"**

One quick motion and my hand held his neck, raising him up in the air.

"Oh? Je ne peux pas?"  
 **Translation: "Oh? I can't?"**

"N-Non. V-Vous avez besoin de m-moi pour obtenir de l-l'information."  
 **Translation: "N-No. Y-You need m-me for i-information."**

I growled and squeezed his neck tighter.

"Ensuite, commencez à parler."  
 **Translation: "Then, start talking."**

He started to squirm under my grasp, making the ends of my mouth turn upside.

" _Beast Boy? Come in Beast Boy"_ Robin's voice startled me. I dropped the man's body and put my finger to the earpiece.

"This is Beast Boy. Hear you Robin loud and clear."

" _Where are you? What's your status?"_

I glanced at the unconscious man who was now laying in the pool of blood as well.

"... I found someone who might have information" I calmly said.

 _"Might? Did you question him? What did you said? What happened?"_ Robin asked. I took a deep breath before replying.

"Him and his buddies were trying to kidnap a woman and I came to the rescue. We fought for a while-" I hesitated.

" _Beast Boy?"_

"-until I killed one of them."

Silence.

 _"...Are you alright?"_ his tone changed.

"I'm a bit sore from taking some punches but other than that, I'm physically fine… I swear Robin I-I didn't mean to-"

" _Beast Boy. It's alright. I get it. It was either you or him. I understand. Just don't move the body or the suspect. I'm sending your team over to you so they can get a good look."_

"Understood.. except Robin?"

" _Yes Beast Boy?"_

I hesitated once more as I glanced at the mangled body.

"While I was talking to the suspect, dogs came and well.. got to the body first" I lied.

" _How bad is it?"_

I kept my gaze with the lifeless eyes filled with terror. My stomach churned and I moved my eyes to the ground.

"You can see his face. His organs are all there, I think. I'm sorry Robin I'm getting-"

" _I understand. Hang tight BB. Your team is coming"_ Robin called me by my nickname.

"T-Thanks" I stuttered, the realization of what I did is hitting me with full force. I put my back against the wall and sank to the ground, hugging my knees to my chest.

I stood in the that position until everyone came to the scene.

My team were the first to arrive, some puking at the sight of the body. Benjamin kneeled down in front of me. He looked ashamed.

"I'm sorry Beast Boy. I knew I should've gone with you. I'm so-"

"Don't apologize. This isn't your fault. I'm glad you weren't here" I reassured him. He gave me a weak smile before one of the guys of the team pulled him away to talk to the suspect.

A few minutes later, two police cars shined their lights in the alleyway making the whole scene come to life.

"Beast Boy!" I heard a familiar voice. I hugged my knees tighter until two pair of arms wrapped around me.

"Thank Galfor that you are well!" Starfire started to cry.

"I'm glad you're safe" Raven quietly whispered in my ear.

I didn't react to either one of them.

"Team. Can I have a word with BB here?" Robin asked calmly. Both Raven and Starfire let go of me and nodded.

"I'm going to help the team clean up."

"I will join you" both girls left us.

Squeezing my knees tighter, he sat down next to me and took a deep sigh.

"First kills are never easy."

Shock ran through my body and my face met his, eyes wide open. He chuckled a bit before setting his hand on my shoulder gently.

"Far as I know, I was the only one of the team who had to kill someone. Raven and Starfire had close calls but didn't really count" he looked into my eyes with his mask.

"I know what you're thinking in that head of yours. Just know you aren't a monster and that anyone would of done the same thing you did" he gave me a kind smile.

 _Except I am a monster. I killed that man and enjoyed it. If only you knew this wasn't my first kill._

"Thanks Robin…" I whispered. He nodded to me and started to get up. Instinctively, I grabbed his arm with a good grip.

"Can...Can you tell me what happened with you?" I squeezed. I felt his muscles relax as he sat back down.

"It was when I was still working with Batman. It was the usual, Joker causing chaos in Gotham and we were on the chase. Somehow, we got caught in one of his traps and it turned deadly" he sighed heavily and looked up at the sky.

"I had to make a choice between saving Batman and killing someone or let Joker kill Batman and I" he said softly. My mouth was wide open.

"Guess you can figure out which choice I made" he said seriously. My gaze fell to the ground once more.

"I-I'm sorry I asked"

"Hey. Don't be Beast Boy. The past is the past, and to this day I don't regret it. It's hard to live by, yes, but you just got to remember, it was either you or him" he stood back up. I grabbed his extended hand to get up.

"Um.. Robin?" Starfire interrupted. Both of our eyes were on her.

"Yes Star? What is it?"

"We have a little problem" she told us. His eyes narrowed.

"What kind of problem?"

"See for yourself" she walked us towards the suspect. His upper body was exposed, showing tons of scars and bruises. However, what stood out the most was a mark on the left side of his chest.

It was the shape of a star. Though, inside the star was a skull that had its mouth wide open.

I recognized it instantly.

"What about it?" Robin asked. Before I could blurt out anything, the cuffed man met his gaze with mine and snickered.

"Comme ce que vous voyez, un peu vert?"  
 **Translation: "Like what you see, little green one?"**

Without thinking, I narrowed my eyes at him and replied back.

"Tais-toi. Où avez-vous obtenu cette marque?"  
 **Translation: "Shut up. Where did you get that mark?"**

The alley was dead silent. Everyone stopped talking and I felt everyone's eyes on me.

"You speak French?" Raven broke the tension. I looked at her and rubbed the back of my neck.

 _Great. Awesome job BB._

"Uh yeah. I learned a long time ago" I laughed nervously. Robin's mask narrowed.

"Why didn't you tell us?" he asked.

"I didn't think it was important" I shrugged. He sighed heavily.

"Well, at least Starfire doesn't have to kiss him"

"More for you, eh Robin?" Raven whispered. Robin froze and snapped his face towards her.

"W-What?" he stuttered. That instant everyone who was there started to laugh while both Star and Robin's face turn red as a tomato.

My mouth turned into a genuine smile and laughed with the others. Raven chuckled once before nodding.

"Anyways, I think this isn't the right place to question a suspect. I think it's best if we take him to the station and interrogate him there" she told everyone.

People agreed with her. Two officers grabbed the suspect from the ground and led him towards the car, his eyes never leaving mine.

"So, when were you going to mention that you speak French?" Raven walked up to me. I laughed once and shrugged.

"Again, I didn't think it was important. I mean, when were we going to use the "language of love" before today?" I quoted with my fingers. She nodded.

"That's true. Though, it would've been nice to know that there's an expert in the house instead of trying to learn through books" she sighed.

I laughed loudly.

"You want to learn French? The language of love? Really?"

"Don't judge. You know me. I want to learn as much as I can"

"Out of everything, I thought you would go more into American History or Biology or something like that"

"Learned it. Not very good at it though. Now, it's onto languages" she put her hood up.

I smiled at her. "Well, now since you know, I'll be happy to teach you" I winked at her. She rolled her eyes and walked away, making me laugh once more.

"Come on Friend Beast Boy! Robin has told me that I shall accompany you to the station through the air!" Starfire's voice spoke. I only nodded at her and changed into a bird before taking off into the night sky.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I was going to wait until I finished with my finals before posting another chapter, but after finals I'm going out of the country with my best friend so O.O I'll get started on the next chapter after finals, but probably won't be done until late June. To my knowledge, I don't think Robin did kill anyone, I made that story up. As for the police force, again, not 100% accurate with that so made up as well.**

 **Thank you again Google Translate, I'm going to be using you a bit more for this story.**

 **Loves and Kisses! ~ Nilya**


End file.
